1. Field of the Invention
The invention is relating to an innerspring constrution for mattresses, cushions and the like, including separately pocketed coil springs which are placed parallel to one another according to their longitudinal axis, the pockets being manufactured out of oblong strips of fabric cover, which are fixed by means of glue to each other, whereby the longitudinal axis of the separated coil springs are arranged in a transverse fashion with respect to the longitudinal axis of the cover, the springs being encased in these close-fitting pockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an innerspring construction has been described in the European Patent Application No. 0154076. According to this European Patent Application two adjoining strips of pocketed springs are connected by means of an adhesive which is applied in a series of dots or strips. The reason being, on one hand, to minimize use and consumption of adhesive and, on the other hand, to make sure that deformation along the axes of the springs remains possible.
As the adhesive is to be found only on a limited part of adjoining tangential surfaces of two spring covers, important forces are concentrated at the place of the linking dots or strips of adhesive, and hence attachments are at risk of loosening. If such an attachment breaks in a certain spot, the load is transmitted to the adjoining connections, resulting in an even higher load and a greater chance of breakage. The main object of the present invention is to remedy these advantages in a simple and economical way.